


Only If You Want To

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Athlete Dan Howell, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Non-con touching, Party, Pastel Phil Lester, University, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Phil Lester likes to party. And get drunk. And make out with cute boys.But what happens when the captain of the rugby team tries to take it too far?





	Only If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Number 21: Babe, that my ____(insert body part here)

Exams of the first semester were finally over and that meant that the biggest student house in the campus was having the most awesome party that people from the university of Manchester would never forget. 

So, dressed in his best white and tightest skinny jeans combined with a thin but nice flowered shirt and his pastel coloured Vans that matched the flower crown that was perfectly resting on his recently dyed black hair, Phil entered the first floor of the house, bringing his friend Madison along with him. 

''C'mon Mads! I wanna get at least a few drinks before we hit the dancefloor!'' Phil shouted at her over the loud music so they could hear each other, making a sign at her to follow him to the unfamiliar kitchen. 

Once the friends had reached the alcohol stands that were displayed in the kitchen, Phil started pouring what Mads considered ''a bit too much of vodka'' but Phil shrugged at her and mixed it with some lemon juice that he had spotted right away. 

''You want one?'' Phil offered her but Madison declined, grabbing a beer instead as she observed Phil finishing his mixed drink. 

''Have you seen anyone from our year?’’ Mads asked, taking a quick sip and grimacing at the bitter taste. 

‘’A few people... The guys seemed to remember me at least!’’ Phil chuckled. You could describe Phil as the ‘’sassy and hot pastel guy from English class’’ but he often was also known as the ‘’guy who had at least made out with half of the guys from campus’’. 

Yeah. Every time Phil entered a party, no matter how packed it was, every guy stared at him, the bravest ones managing to make a move after a drinking game or some not-very-appropriate dancing. So, yes, uni life was pretty much going well for him. 

Suddenly, a few shouts were heard from the living room, making both friends run at it and seeing that a new drinking game that was about to start. 

‘’Wanna play?’’ Phil heard a voice coming just right by his ear, turning around only to find Bryan, the attractive captain of the rugby team. 

Phil instantly bit his lower lip, staring back at Bryan who had a naughty grin on his face as if he really wanted Phil to play. 

“Sure, why not? You in, Mads?” Phil asked, not even turning his gaze off of Bryan to speak to his best friend. 

“No, you go. I will go and talk to Hannah  and Caleb… Have fun! Call me when you leave!” Mads said, patting Phil on the shoulder before walking off, leaving Phil and Bryan alone for a few seconds before another student shouted that the game was about to start. 

___________

The game was almost over, and after more than a few drinks and at least 4 tequila shots Phil knew he was drunk. Totally drunk. 

‘’I… I need the bathroom…’’ Phil slurred, standing up the best he could while leaning on Bryan the whole time, who helped him get up properly. 

‘’You need me to come with you?’’ Bryan offered, standing up with Phil, who nodded and grabbed his hand, walking clumsily upstairs where Bryan kindly opened the door for Phil. ‘’I will wait here for you, okay?’’ 

Phil nodded and offered him a smile, trying to balance properly as he closed the door and quickly made his necessities, a bit surprised at the fact that he didn’t feel close to puking as it had happened a few other times. 

As he exited the toilet he spotted Bryan against the empty hallway wall. Deciding he felt drunk enough to do something he had been wanting to all night, Phil  walked up to him and touched his biceps, making their bodies touch; not that Bryan seemed to mind much as he seemed to also want Phil closer by putting his hands on his slim waist. 

‘’I thought you weren’t one who made the first move, Lester.’’ Bryan teased, tracing a few patterns along Phil’s shirt, who shrugged and decided to flush their chests together, lifting his arms to lace his arms around Bryan’s tanned neck. 

‘’Well, I feel… I feel like there is a first time for everything, right?’’ Phil said, not letting Bryan say anything else as he closed the gap between their lips, an innocent kiss quickly becoming a heated one. 

Suddenly, Bryan turned the around and put Phil against the wall, earning a moan from the blue eyed, who felt Bryan skim his hands lower and lower towards Phil’s butt, who instantly felt uncomfortable and broke the kiss, trying to give Bryan a hint that he didn’t want to be touched there, just make out with him, nothing more. 

‘’Babe, that my butt! No touching there!’’ Phil said, lifting Bryan’s big hands away from his butt and putting them again at his hips, instantly starting to kiss the rugby player again in hopes he had understood the message. 

The kiss turned out pretty heated once again, Phil felt as Bryan kissed his neck, probably leaving a questionable hickey that he wouldn’t mind to have to be honest. As he kept trying not to moan at Bryan’s neck kisses, Phil suddenly noticed the player’s hands once again at his butt, this time not only touching but also groping it, making Phil want to escape from this.

He felt uncomfortable, he didn’t want this. He wanted to stop.

‘’Bryan... stop,’’ Phil said as calmly as he could, trying once again to quit Bryan’s hands off of his butt or his mouth off of his neck, but he was stronger than Phil and he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. 

‘’C’mon Lester, you know you want this, don’t tell me you don’t when in every party you end up like this with every other guy!’’ Bryan commented, grabbing his butt even harder and groping it as if he owned it. 

‘’Bryan, stop please!’’ Phil tried again, this time a bit louder than before, squirming his body a bit but not managing to move that much against the hallway wall, ‘’Bryan, please stop right now! I… I don’t wanna…’’ he said, feeling trapped and scared at the same time, his drunk state not making this any easier. 

‘’He said to stop, Keller!’’ suddenly a voice from the further side of the hallway said, making Bryan stop his actions, but not freeing Phil from his groping. 

‘’Fuck off Howell! This is none of your business!’’ Bryan said a bit angrily as Dan Howell, part from the rowing team, walked up to them. 

Phil knew him, they were in some of the classes together and had spoken a few times but never got to know each other but now, Phil was glad he had appeared out of nowhere to probably rescue him out of this situation. 

‘’Yeah, it is when he is telling you that you should stop and you don’t! That’s sexual assault, you know that, right?’’ Dan said in a fuming tone and seeing as Bryan wanted to retort something between the lines of ‘no, it isn’t’, Dan stopped him by walking somehow closer and confronting him. 

‘’You will get your hands off of Phil right now and will him leave alone, understood?’’ Dan said slowly as punctuating every single word to which Bryan only growled but freed Phil and stomped away, not even daring to look back. 

‘’Are you okay? Did he hurt you? You need anything?’’ Dan asked Phil in the sweetest and calmest tone Phil had ever heard.

As much as he wanted to speak, Phil found himself out of words and shaking a bit, trying not to cry, his drunk state not helping at all with all these emotions. 

‘’Phil, you okay? can I do something for you?’’ he heard Dan ask again in the same tone, trying to look at him in the eyes, but Phil felt crowded, trapped, caged and wanted nothing else than to be out of this situation. 

‘’N- no, lea- leave me alone, I… I need… I need to find Mads,’’ and finding strength out of nowhere he pushed Dan against the other wall of the hallway, trying to run away as quickly as he could to find Mads, who he spotted quickly with her red hair standing out in the crowd. 

‘’Mads, we need to go,’’ Phil nervously said to her, interrupting the conversation she was apparently having with these unfamiliar people. 

‘’You okay, Phil?’’ Mads worriedly asked, rapidly turning to him looking at the distressed look his best friend had on his face.

Phil shook his head, ‘no’, trying to clear a tear that had managed to make it’s way down his cheek, ‘’Can- Can I tell you on our way to the dorm?’’ 

‘’Sure, let’s go.’’ Mads laced her arm around Phil giving him a side hug as they left the noisy party, walking into the dark night that had left the campus full of dark colours. 

___________

It had been a few days since the party had happened and now classes were starting again. 

Phil had told Mads everything that had happened that night. Feeling a bit better once he had finished the story, he cried on her shoulder for a while as he felt the sweet arm caresses Mads kept making in hopes of trying to calm him, falling instantly asleep on their dorm floor surrounded by blankets where they spent the next weekend. 

It was early Monday morning when Phil woke up with a mission in mind so, dressed up in his warmest clothes, a big lilac jumper combined with black skinny jeans and some white Converse, he left his shared dorm room a soft click of the door, taking in the pretty and warm colours of the morning sunrise. 

After a fifteen minute walk he finally reached his destination, the riverbank of their campus where he knew the rowing team practised every morning four days a week. 

‘’Well done for today! See you tomorrow, okay? Now, a shower and off to class!’’ Phil heard the coach dismiss the team, a few of the boys chatting energetically as they walked to the changing rooms as others stayed to pick up a few of the oars they had been using, one of them being the one Phil needed to talk to, Dan Howell. 

‘’Oh, hey Lester, what brings you around here?’’ another team member said when he spotted him, making Dan turn around quickly, pulling a surprised but worried expression on his face as if he wondering why Phil was here.   


Phil waved at the boys before turning his gaze to those curious brown eyes, ‘’Dan, can I talk to you?’’ Phil said shyly, grabbing at his jumper paws nervously. 

‘’Sure, you wanna take a walk?’’ he suggested. 

Phil nodded and started walking with Dan after waving ‘goodbye’ at the other boys who continued to gather up everything that was still left. 

‘’So… what did you want to talk about?’’ Dan said as soon as they were alone, looking sideways at Phil who was still playing with his jumper paws. 

Phil sighed before speaking, a deep sigh that let Dan see how nervous he was about what the blue eyed wanted to talk about. 

‘’It’s about what happened at the party. I… I feel bad because you saved me from Bry-Bryan and I didn't even got to thank you. I was so drunk and before I knew it I was being pinned to the wall and then you appeared and managed to free me, well, save me, but then you asked if I was okay and if I needed something with such a kind and caring voice but my drunkness didn’t let me think straight…’’ Phil managed to say almost in a breath, just stopping a few times.

He took a deep sigh before starting to speak again, as he needed a moment, ‘’I felt… I felt bad, I felt trapped and I shoved you against the wall so I’m sorry Dan. I didn’t mean to push you with such force but I don’t know what came over me and I did it so, once again I’m… I’m sorry, Dan.’’ 

‘’Phil…’’ Dan wanted to speak, but the black haired continued. 

‘’Anyways, thank you and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you as I did after what you did for me…’’ he finished, hugging himself as if he needed some kind of protection. After remembering all that had happened he felt vulnerable and wanted nothing more than to hide once again in those thick blankets he had in his dorm. 

‘’Phil…’’ Dan said once again, stopping in his tracks as Phil did the same, turning his body a bit to face each other, ‘’There is no need to apologize for pushing me. I understand why you did it and after how Bryan treated you I know that the least you wanted was someone hovering over you.’’ 

‘’Okay but… but please, I wanna thank you properly...’’ Phil suddenly said, really wanting to make something for Dan after how he had helped him. 

‘’Hey, Phil, it’s okay, really, there is no need to thank me,’’ Dan offered him a smile, a beautiful smile if Phil said so. 

‘’Dan please, let me take you out for coffee or something, of course only if you want to, I don’t wanna overstep,’’ Phil said nervously, playing with his sweater paws again, a reddish tone tinting his cheeks. 

‘’Okay, only with a condition,’’ Dan said, a warm smile never leaving his face. 

‘’Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever?’’ Phil questioned curiously, not really knowing what to expect from Dan. 

‘’It’s a date,’’ Dan said suddenly, still smiling before realizing that maybe it was a pretty forward request after what had happened to Phil a few days before, ‘’Only if you want to of course, you can always say no, I mean, I would like it if it was a date but I don’t know if you would be comfortab…’’

‘’Dan,’’ Phil cut him off, a happy look on his face, letting Dan know that what he was asking was okay, ‘’I would love to go on a date with you. Are you free today? What about we meet at Petit Latte at 5pm?’’ 

Dan eagerly nodded, ‘’Sure. Today. Petit Latte at 5pm.’’ 

Phil chuckled a bit at Dan’s excited expression when suddenly he left an alarm coming from his watch, meaning it was time for class to start, ‘’I should probably go to class now… See you later then?’’ 

‘’See you later.’’ Dan repeated, his smile getting bigger and letting Phil see a dimple taht hadn’t been there before. 

Deciding that the dimple was too cute to let it disappear early, Phil leaned in and pecked it, instantly feeling the warmth that was beginning to spread around Dan’s face.

‘’Don’t be late,’’ he whispered, smiling and waving back at Dan as he made his way back to the campus. 

_ ‘Petit Latte at 5pm. Don’t you dare to forget it, brain.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!


End file.
